


Learning to fly

by elenilote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels pretty fucking good knowing that he is the reason for the sighs and moans and Derek writhing on the floor. Stiles is seventeen, Derek a few years older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to fly

It's the only time Derek lets go, when Stiles is sure what he sees is the real thing. And well, feels pretty fucking good knowing that he is the reason for the sighing and the moaning and the writhing on the floor.

And Stiles is nothing if not thorough, he wants to study every hitch of breath, every arch of Derek's hips as they lift off the floor and every tremor of his muscles as he tries to keep himself still, wants to make the connections between the amazing sounds Derek lets out and his touch.

Derek never says _stop_ , or _not that way_ or a million other things that Stiles was afraid his inexperience might bring on. Spurred on by the encouragement, Stiles gets bolder, a scrape of teeth here, a feather-light caress there and he makes the connections, finds the sweet spots and commits them to memory like so much schoolwork.

The first time he's unprepared, misses the moment when Derek can no longer hold back and ends up half-choking on the salty, sticky release. Most of it dribbles down his chin where Derek kisses it off, causing Stiles to blush with part embarrassment part arousal, it's hot watching your boyfriend lick his own come off your chin. A little weird and unexpected but fucking sexy.

The next time he pays more attention and manages to swallow most of it, feeling giddy and weirdly accomplished - remembering all the times he used to tease Scott whether Allison would spit or swallow, not that either of them had anything but fantasies to go by, but now he'd done it. And found that he likes it.

Afterwards they lie on the floor with Stiles on Derek's chest, feeling the other's heartbeat against his. He never wants to not have this, and says as much aloud. Derek laughs, the sort of a soft, low growl he does that makes Stiles's bones turn to water and his jeans suddenly too tight.

"I'm not going anywhere, stop worrying. You do that too much."

And any objections that Stiles may have thought to utter in reply are silenced by a demanding kiss. And then it's Stiles's turn to fall apart, Derek is far too good at pressing his buttons, knows exactly when to kiss and when to bite, where to stroke and where to pinch and doesn't stop, makes Stiles come three times in the space of an hour before he has to beg _no more, please, I give in_.

He doesn't have the stamina and willpower that Derek has, partly because he's a seventeen-year old boy and partly because he's _very_ human but Derek never makes him feel worse for it. For the first time in his life Stiles feels accepted, wanted as he is and most of all, equal.

And it feels good. _All of it_.


End file.
